


One-shots//Shatt & Klance

by thegalaxygarrison



Series: Klance/Shatt [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anyone else, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalaxygarrison/pseuds/thegalaxygarrison





	One-shots//Shatt & Klance

Please give some suggestions for any one shots you would like me to write


End file.
